Thinking Of You
by Hazel1406
Summary: Rebecca rememebers the times her and Billy had had in the past. The rest of what it's about in authors note. BillyxRebecca. Based on the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry.
1. Thinking Of You story

Author's Note~ Ok, I have this video and this story is certainly that video but since the Windows Movie Maker couldn't uplaod it and kept being a bitch about for my birthday becuase of it's time, I'll ask my dad if he can work something out of it. He said he's going to take it to have that settled. The video is similar to the original. But for right now, enjoy this mini-story/video. The song used here is Thinking Of You by Katy Perry.

*x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x*

Rebecca sleeps calmly with the sound of a grandfather clock ticking loudly.

She suddenly awakes from the sound, to then suddenly look down sadly.

She then remembers the first time she saw Billy, then to the time she got to actually know him a lot better.

The big times he'd saved her life and when she got lost in his icy blue eyes as he got lost in her beautiful sea green eyes.

In the present, she was with Richard now.

Even though she didn't seem happy at all.

Rebecca looks down, thinking of Billy.

Ignoring the thought that she's with Richard. Why was she so sad?

She looks down again, remembering her and Billy together.

Times when they'd been so happy.

Back in the present.

Rebecca walks over to a window and looks out.

To remember a summer they'd spent together.

How he told her that their were tons of fish in the water to discover.

Rebecca laughed and listened to his story.

But today, she was still looking at the window.

Richard came to her side and looked at the window as well. "What are you doing?" he asked.

All Rebecca did in response was walk away and ignore him.

Her head suddenly went back to the time she last saw Billy on the top of the hill.

Rebecca was crying, she didn't want to say goodbye to Billy.

It was obvious he was sad too and didn't want to leave her.

Billy was going to fight in the war.

Saluting her was all he did as she saluted him back.

After that, He then left for the war that awaited him.

Rebecca watched him leave, but then left too after a ten minutes of watching him leave.

Meanwhile in the war a few weeks later.

Billy and the other soldiers are in a forest, looking alert for anything looking unfriendly and ready to attack.

The other soldiers and him start shooting at an enemy until suddenly.......

Someone knocked out Billy too hard off his feet.

The soldiers ran immidietly to him and quickly checked for pulse.

But it was too late.

Billy was dead.

The next day.

Chris runs urgently behind Rebecca while she walks.

"Rebecca!" Chris shouted to get her attention.

Rebecca turns around to the yell of her name and see Chris. "Oh, yes? What's wrong, Chris?" she asked, noticing his urgency.

"Well, I just received some news from the war and, um, well," he said and then walked away behind Rebecca a few steps from her as she looked at him go. "Billy is .......... gone." Chris said as he looked down, looking sorry and sad.

Rebecca turned around while she looked down, not knowing how to take it until she suddenlly put her face in her hands and began to cry.

Chris walked back to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"It's ok. Be strong Rebecca." he said.

She then looked up at the ceiling, remembering Billy.

The next morning.

Rebecca sleeps calmly until suddenly, familiar footsteps catch her attention with wonderful hope.

She looks up.

Only to see that it's just Richard. No one else.

Looking down sadly more than disappointed, Rebecca remembers when it was just her and Billy. Together. Laughing. Happy. Just like before.

Later that day.

Rebecca is walking sadly and crying until Chris and Jill run over to her.

"Rebecca, we heard about what had happened and we feel terribly sorry about Billy. Why don't you go get some sleep, okay? It will do you good." Jill said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She sniffed. "Okay." Rebecca said, whiping away the tears that had fallen and heading off to get some sleep.

In her dreams.

She remembers when she was with Billy and they looked into each others eyes, lost in each other.

In the present, tears escaped from Rebecca's closed eyes.

All that remained in her mind was the time at the hill top.

When they last said goodbye ......................

*x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x*

If you felt this story touch your heart, made you cry (the video would), or you liked it, tell me in the comments. When I hopefully upload the video, I'm going to DELETE this and REPOST it with it saying where you can see the video for those of you who would REALLY WANT TO WATCH. You can favorite this story if you'd like still, or I might make a second chapter and say where you can find it there. You decide. But maybe there won't be a solution in which I hope there is. There might be one but it might involve remaking it, which I won't really mind. I know this video by memory. But still, if you guys really want to watch it then join hands and pray along with me here.


	2. Thinking Of You video

**_It s FINALLY out. The video would have been better in my first attempt, but this is just what I managed to work with. Since I can't post the link here, I'll just give you the tittle and wish you luck finding it:_**

**Thinking Of You~Billy and Rebecca**

_**Let me know what you think of it.**_


End file.
